Seth Fontaine
'''Seth Fontaine '''is a Breton Sorcerer and Swordsman (essentially a Battlemage). He is born into a privileged childhood, being the son of Raphael Fontaine, the Commander of the Royal Guard and Erys. His sister is Sariel Fontaine. Seth is also related to Celestine Fontaine. Seth is married to Celia. His children are Hayden Fontaine and Emily Fontaine. In ACA reloaded, Seth retains his ancestry, but Celestine is his cousin. Sariel, his sister, does not exist. Biography Seth is part of a necromancer-sorcerer family, being the son of the last male line descendant of the family, the Battlemage Raphael Fontaine. He was taught since young the art of wielding a sword and learnt some magic as a child. Other than fighting, Seth was educated in the arts, sciences and some elements of politics and warfare. His learning covered a bit of everything, and for certain subjects, he knows a great deal. He enjoys some sports. Seth is able to apply what he learns for practical purposes, such as his intimate knowledge of anatomy for determining which is the best part of a human body to cut off in combat. Seth is an official member of the Royal Guard despite his age, as he has proven himself capable enough to handle combat and administrative tasks. He has the position in the special division. ACA Reloaded Seth is the firstborn of Raphael and Erys. He was still brought up in a similar manner, but due to a Dragon Break, Seth was brought back in time with his cousins Celestine and Syaran. Seth seeks to restore the timelines and go back to his own time with his cousins, who share his goal. Personality and Appearance Original ACA Seth, unlike his father, has a rather average personality for a teenager, being rather rebellious at times, except he is somewhat more hardworking and driven than most. He strives for excellence and generally attempts to top any class he is in, although he's not always successful (he still succeeds most of the time, though). Seth is generally pleasant to his friends and relatively well mannered when the situation calls for it, although swearing and cursing are not below him. He's rather selective about choosing friends, though, and rarely opens up to any newcomer. Still, in combat, or around strangers, Seth is noticeably different, being suspicious and cold towards them most of the time, if not always. ACA Reloaded Seth's personality is unchanged in ACA reloaded. He's still rational, and thinks a few steps ahead, like his father. He isn't that well mannered as in ACA's original run, and he's not that driven to excel far beyond all others. Appearance Seth looks relatively young, although he looks slightly older than his age, with a clean shaven face. His eyes are blue and they glow in the dark. He has long, straight white hair that has a long fringe. The reasons why his hair is white is unknown, although he was born with it. Seth has a rather lean body, although he does have a fair amount of muscle. Seth stands at 6' 1". Powers and Abilities ACA Original Seth is a relatively good fencer and unarmed fighter, with above average strength and stamina for a person of his age, due to intensive training. Still, he isn't quite the perfect fighter his father is, and is rather average in terms of skill when ranked among skilled swordsmen. Still, Seth is skilled enough to defeat more mundane weapon users without much effort. Seth is also a sorcerer (and possesses templar abilities) who can perform electrokinesis naturally due to his ancestry, allowing him to fire lightning bolts from his hands that deal good damage. These lightning bolts can be fired in rapid succession and heal him when he strikes enemies with them. However, other than offense, Seth has not found any other use for his lightning based abilities. Seth also has the ability to call upon dark magic, taught to him by his much older cousin Samael. Seth further combines the light magic of Templars with his dark magic, to immensely boost its powers. This lets him fire triple crystal blasts that knock down enemies, explode and set people on fire. Seth can also channel his stamina to heal himself and at the same time provide strong healing for his team mates. Seth can further entrap people with dark magic by blasting them with a corrupted flare. He can also teleport, causing a detonation where he arrives. Seth's combination of the Templar Light arts and Sorcerer Dark arts enable him to create an extremely destructive black hole that nullifies all magic, deals heavy damage and immensely slows targets, as it drags them into its singularity. Seth can further cause any spells cast by mages to reverse upon them, after which a detonation will finish off his opponents. Seth possesses the ability to produce photons, then collimate them into razor sharp blades of light, that can deal heavy damage to anything. He needs to swing something to use these blades, though, either by swinging his hand or his sword. The power of the blade is proportional to the magicka spent on creating it, while the size is proportionate to the swing of the attack. Seth has shown that the attack has no casting time. Seth can also charge his sword or fingers with superheated hardlight, increasing the cutting power of the attacks he perform to the extent he can melt ebony in microseconds. Seth's secondary mutation is the ability to fire magical tendrils that can hit targets at extreme ranges beyond the range of standard magic. These tendrils are called "Magicka Barbs". They do not cost magicka to use and damage opponents, while helping Seth to regenerate magicka, to continue casting spells. These attacks are difficult to evade and contrary to belief, they can hit very hard. After some teaching by Ventus (Celia's father), Seth gained the abilities of a Sword Singer. He is capable of creating a spirit blade, or Shehai, to attack enemies even when not armed. Seth's spirit blade manifests as an ethereal sword created by the winding of energy tendrils, rather than razor sharp air. Seth retains his ability to fire energy crescents from this blade. Seth can further focus natural energies into sword shaped constructs and send them flying at high speed, to impale his enemies, like his ancestor Sebastien Fontaine. This attack uses his stamina and focus instead. Seth's training in dark magic enables him to regenerate his health by striking enemies with spells. His spells cost slightly less to cast, as he is a Breton, which also gives him a strong magic resistance. As a member of the Fontaine family, Seth also regains his magicka and wind much faster than a normal person. Seth possesses extreme mental discipline and can reject illusions/mind control with ease, due to intense mental training when he was a child. Seth, as part of the Fontaine bloodline, will eventually stop aging and is biologically immortal. He has already stopped aging, at 17 years old, which suggests he has much untapped potential. ACA Reloaded Seth retains his extremely good swordsmanship, allowing him to take on exponents in that field, and he's also an extremely capable unarmed fighter. Seth has electrokinetic power, allowing him to learn lightning based spells extremely quickly, as well as blast opponents with powerful thunderbolts if necessary for him to do so. Seth retains his ability to fire magicka barbs, as similar to his sub power in the first ACA. It still gives him a very long ranged attack that aids him in regenerating his magicka, although they now regenerate less magicka per cast and he can cast them much faster. Seth's use of such cannot be silenced, and he always has a ranged attack. Seth's ability is now one which allows him to create and control winds and wind direction. With the use of such, Seth can move wind extremely fast, and so create windblasts, powerful wind cloaks, tornado like vortices or other wind based effects. Seth can also use wind pressure to help him move extremely fast, jump very high and land safely from any height. Via wind manipulation, Seth might be able to fly, although he didn't demonstrate such. By compressing air via powerful inflowing winds in a spiral, Seth has shown himself to be capable of creating plasma that matches his father's in terms of heat and far outstrips it in terms of destructive power. However, since this skill is derived, Seth takes a very long time to charge it up, during which he is vulnerable. Seth can use the created plasma by inducing wind in it to move it in any directions and alter its path, which he uses for powerful attacks. Seth can also make a superheated plasma sword comprised of rapidly vibrating ions and electrons that can cut many materials. He can also coat swords with plasma to maximize their cutting power. This reserves a portion of his magicka, and will not pressure his magicka pool. Seth's awakened Truth Reader allows him to turn himself into a gust of wind, becoming immaterial, and traveling at extreme speeds. He can move all his equipment with him when doing this, and he thus can "blink" very fast, in many directions. This also gives Seth the ability to flight on winds, and negates all falling damage to him, even when his Truth Reader is not activated. Seth retains his illusion immunity. He is also completely immune to paralysis skills and disables. Seth also retains his biological immortality. Equipment ACA Original Seth Fontaine uses a pair of swords. His first sword, "Unconscious Deathwish" is a sword made of silvery alloy and enchanted with the unknown Fontaine family created enchantment to make not dull, or break. The weapon can also cut ghosts and ethereal beings. Other than that, the sword has average abilities and no special properties, aside from it's extreme sharpness. This is Seth's primary sword for close combat in tight areas. Seth's second sword is a long akaviri katana which he enjoys using left handed, mainly because of how skilled his father is with a sword left handed. He uses this for most battles and due to his right handedness, he's not the most skilled when in such a state. Seth can handle this weapon relatively well two handed, though. This katana is enchanted with a special electrical enchantment that allows it to extend into an electrical whip when used for strong attacks. He broke this sword when training under Ventus, although he can still use the electrical attack. Seth normally uses this weapon to kill weaker enemies and multiple people in one swing. Seth can create his spirit sword to serve as an extremely destructive weapon. It can cut through almost any material, and can be augmented by his light. This spirit sword is also unique in that Seth cannot be disarmed of the weapon, which must always have contact with his hand. Seth wears a suit of armor like his father's. It can take itself off or put itself on him if needed. ACA Reloaded Seth still retains his sword "Unconscious Deathwish", which can now knock people down with a power attack via a localized, short ranged windblast. He also retains his armor. He does not have a long akaviri katana, though. Trivia * Seth's name is actually a shortening of "Sephiroth". His katana is based on Masamune. * Seth's light crescent power is a parody of "Sword Beams" * Seth's hair is actually a little longer than his sister's in his concept art. * Seth's other sword is based on a random sword image found on the internet that his creator thought looked suitable. * Seth's magicka barbs are similar to the "Restoration Staff" attacks in Elder Scrolls Online in appearance, in fact they are multiple such attacks twisted into a beam. Alternate art Seth Fontaine.jpg|Seth, the sorcerer of lightning, fancy black magic and sword beams Seth Fontaine Short Hair.jpg|Seth after a hair cut. He does look like Siris Steelfang, but that's a coincidence Seth Fontaine Ansei Awakening.jpg|Seth with his spirit sword Seth Fontaine Portrait.jpg|Portrait of Seth's appearance in the original ACA, after a haircut Seth Fontaine Seeker of Truth.jpg|More dynamic image of Seth Fontaine, using magical powers, his inner light awakening and shining Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Bretons Category:Battlemages Category:Nobility